Construction equipment and particularly skid-steer loaders in this example, use an engine (usually diesel) to provide power for both a ground drive system but also for hydraulic systems on board such as loader lift, bucket rollback, etc. In addition to drive pumps for the ground engagement wheels or tracks and a pump to lift the arms, additional pumps may be coupled to the engine to provide an external supply of fluid power through what is called auxiliary flow that is used to run attachments. Alternate or auxiliary attachments, for examples, may include powered implements such as a flail mower, planer, saw, slot cutter, broom, tiller, auger, jack hammer, stump cutter, asphalt grinder, trencher, chipper, etc. It is desirable to allocate torque associated with fluid flow and pumps in the system so that applied torque to the respective coupling and engine does not exceed a torque tolerance limit.